cry for love
by yaoifreak2000
Summary: pointless sex scene


**Disclaimer, I do not own d gray man.**

 **Okay guys I know most of you might want me to be updating my Septiplier fanfic but I need to get out of this writers block and to be honest Septiplier is getting easy for me to write because it is new for me, and I am going to get ride of this god damn block so you are getting a Kanda and Allen fan fic. Sorry if it sucks.**

Kanda kicked opened the door and threw Allen onto the bed. Kanda slammed the door shut with his foot, and took off his top. Kanda swayed his hips as he sauntered over to Allen. "Kanda what are you..?" Allen tried to say but Kanda quickly pinned him down to the bed and kissed him shutting him up. Kanda tilted back Allen's head a bit deepening the kiss as he slowly started grinding on his lover. The friction Kanda was giving Allen caused him to moan out loudly. "You need to be quiet Moyashi." Kanda told Allen. No one knew they were lovers, or at least that's what Allen and Kanda want to believe. However they still try to keep their relationship as discrete as possible.

Allen just nodded his head, as Kanda started kissing down his neck. Kanda bite down on one of Allen's sensitive spots making Allen bite his lip so he did not moan too loudly. He really wished that Kanda let go of his hands but he knew better then to ask. It would just make Kanda even more reluctant to let go of his hands. It was just who Kanda was, he was dominating. It drove Allen crazy, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of his lover taking control like that. Just the thought of half the things Kanda has done to him to prove that Kanda was the one who topped made Allen even harder making his pants very very tight.

Kanda felt the erection in Allen's pants and started to grind even harder onto Allen. "Kanda stop teasing me already." Allen panted out. Kanda smirked as he let go of Allen's neck. He stood up and went to the dresser. "Strip." He commanded at his lover. Allen did not need to be told twice. He quickly pulled his clothes off of him; he let out a sigh of relief once his cock was let out of the confinements of his pants. He laid back down on the bed and waited for Kanda to return. "How do you want it today?" Kanda asked. Allen smiled, even though Kanda was very dominate, he still cared about what Allen wanted to do, even if he did not act like it sometimes.

"I don't really care, how bout I ride you this time?" Allen said. Kanda walked up to Allen and whispered, "The thought of your tight ass riding me sounds very pleasing right now, so get to it."

Allen smiled and stood up so Kanda could get on the bed. Kanda grabbed Allen's hips and positioned them right in front of his face, and Allen was face to face with Kanda's cock. Kanda roughly slapped Allen's ass making the white haired teen groan out loudly. Kanda kept up with his rough treatment of Allen's ass while Allen started sucking on Kanda's thick cock. While Allen's mouth was working Kanda's cock, Kanda started to prep Allen. He lubed up three of his fingers and slowly two fingers into Allen, causing the teen to moan around Kanda's cock. "Fuck." Kanda said. He started scissoring Allen waiting to put in a third finger. Once he thought Allen was prepped enough he slowly pulled his fingers out and told Allen he was ready.

Allen lubed up Kanda's cock and lowered himself onto the cock. Kanda moaned as Allen took him up to the hilt. He threw his head back onto the pillow and grabbed Allen's hips. "Fuck you're so god damn tight." Kanda groaned out. Allen slowly lifted his hips up and down, Kanda helping him go up. Kanda was getting a bit tired of going so slow, so he quickly pulled out of Allen and flipped him around so his back was against the mattress. Before Allen could respond Kanda quickly entered him again and started to roughly pound Allen. "AAHH! SHIT!" Allen screamed out as he wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck.

Kanda bent down his head and kissed Allen hard on the mouth. Kanda licked the bottom of Allen's lip asking for entrance and Allen let him in with no hesitation. Their tongues fought with each other for dominance in the kiss. Kanda who was winning broke the kiss and groaned. "I'm so close." He said quietly. "Me too." Allen moan out as Kanda started hitting his prostate. They both came with loud moans, Kanda collapsing on top of Allen. After a few moments Kanda pulled out of Allen and he went to the bathroom to go and get a washcloth. Once he came back he saw Allen sleeping soundly curled up in a ball. He gently shook the sleeping teen awake and handed him the washcloth, knowing that Allen was more comfortable cleaning himself off.

Once they cleaned up the mess they snuggled up next to each other under the covers of Kanda's bed. "I love you." Kanda said to Allen before drifting off to sleep. Allen's eyes went wide. This was the first time Kanda had told him he loved Allen. "I love you too Kanda." Allen said cuddling into Kanda's chest, drifting off to sleep.

 **Alright guys this is just going to be a one shot I just wanted to update something other then kissing you slowly. Enjoy the story and I will catch you at the next update.**


End file.
